failtech_argfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline/Interlude/Uncovering Nox Ordo
Uncovering Nox Ordo Ryan Bruno is looking into the possibility of some sort of hidden program being responsible for the post-January data loss. LAINSY also suggests that a ghost network might be possible. Patrice Heinz has been contacted. Data stolen by a group called Nox Ordo. Main suspects are Joseph Dillinger, James Barron, Billy Chan and Matthew Johnson. LAINSY was tampered with, so she has been rebooted and our queries and alarms removed. Ryan Bruno helped us figure out how to use the rcom.lainsymatrix file (in the L1 directory of the proto folder on the IFS) to use the CHECK # based on the ENC of the message – Gronsfeld cipher, and then an extra step (Caesar shift, or reverse the alphabet key, etc.). We were able to read James Barron’s messages. Nothing much to be gleaned here, though. He talks about not forgetting “how to walk” and remembering. On March 29 2012, a new LAINSY Scarlet module was installed (an electronic brain copy of the real Scarlet). On our suggestion, Althea began searching James Barron’s office. She found a PDA device that looked like it had been given to him by another FAILTECH employee from another department. We ended up referring her to Patrice Heinz since it looked like her organization has some familiarity with ghost networks and had uncovered Nox Ordo infiltrating FAILTECH. They met up, Althea gave her the PDA, and then Althea ended up getting arrested by FAILTECH for suspicion of espionage – to keep up appearances and not let any Nox Ordo suspects know about the investigation. After looking at messages between Barron (Bars), Dillinger (Junior), Chan (Bills), and Johnson (Maths), it led to a location at the FAILTECH Alberta Facility: Level 20, Zone 2, Area B. It is a room in the facility where there is no need for personnel to be in. Records show that James Barron had accessed that area with 2 companions who could not be identified by LAINSY (faces were hidden, no ID). Seems to have been a meeting place for Nox Ordo. Patrice pointed us to two Nox Ordo websites: http://noxordosystems.net (NOS) and http://noxordoarchives.org (NOA). Don’t know what to do with these. Sometimes they change and have hidden messages in the source, but so far no progress. When LAINSY got tampered with and rebooted, more security features were put in place to detect malicious programs and hopefully ghost networks couldn’t interfere anymore. Patrice reported the PDA was built using nano technology that prevents scanning of its internals and is virtually indestructible. With specialized scanners they found the internals are high density nano circuitry suspended in some sort of liquid. Very sophisticated. She found out it was some sort of advanced data interfacing device. It has been tapping in and tampering with data in the Alberta Facility, interacting with any kind of technology within its field of effect. This was the last we heard of Netspec, no available info on her current situation! Matthew Johnson and Joseph Dillinger started responding to texts/emails. Nox Ordo seems to have some weird conversation ritual in order to identify each other. It goes as follows: As bright as the stars, as many as we could see only one can walk. Who is he? The future in our past I am the present of the forthcoming. When has it been? Today or tomorrow the stars shall say. Count, how many. Day by day? '' in out, days have passed days have gone. Verify?'' Infiltrating as Barron did not go far; Dillinger only gave up that the plan was executed and keystone was missing. Despite blowing cover, Johnson decided to talk with us about Nox Ordo and how the organization is set up (knowledge is mainly passed from generation to generation). Johnson is not as involved in the plan as the others are, though. The pod from S1 was found to be registered--from far in the future--to someone with the name Valesco. On May 10 2012, LAINSY detected a system intrusion – an external connection linking to an internal subsystem. Several systems went offline and caused an ERROR ZERO. Systems remained either offline, completely dead, or isolated. Emails aren’t routed through LAINSY so that was the only thing working. Which meant we could contact Ryan Bruno, Genus, and Skyfall. Skyfall has been sent back to the past (our present) to help. He reports that someone attempted to connect to Oriru Serku in the future but failed. He’s now here to help. ---